


Waiting Up

by iesika



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alfred is the best mommy, Baby Robin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before he was Robin, Alfred couldn't keep him out of the cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Up

The boy wasn't in bed, and he wasn't in the library, and he wasn't in the television room. When Alfred didn't find him in the kitchen, either, he shook his head and clucked to himself and pulled out his favorite saucepan. He'd done this so many times for Master Bruce that he didn't need a reference or measuring cups or spoons. Now-a-days, Master Bruce tended to take his with a shot of brandy or a coffee liqueur, but that would hardly be appropriate for the young lad. Sugar, milk, and chocolate powder all went into the pot, and he lit the burner and turned it down low.

Alfred stirred the mixture carefully until the sugar had dissolved, and then he cut off the burner and added a splash of vanilla. There was whipping cream left over from the pie after supper, so Alfred poured the cocoa into two large mugs and added a dollop of froth to each, along with a sprinkling of cinnamon. He put both mugs on a tray, went into the laundry, and came back with a pair of Bruce's thick socks and a blanket tucked under one arm.

He found the boy, as he had expected, curled up in Bruce's computer chair. His pale, bare feet tucked close to his body, his arms wrapped tight around his folded legs. His thin pajamas were warm enough for the house, certainly, but a damp, subterranean lair was another matter entirely.

He was also asleep, which Alfred had only been half expecting. Alfred sighed and set his burden down.

The boy's feet were freezing when Alfred touched them, soles stained dark from the grime of the cave floor, and so he lifted each foot in turn and chaffed it before slipping one of Bruce's overlarge winter socks over it and tucking it back against the boy's body. When that was done, he stood and shook out the blanket and draped it around the boy's shoulders.

"You should have sent him up to bed," Bruce said as he emerged from the shadows

"I'd like to see you try," Alfred said with a sniff.


End file.
